


Ostateczna zagłada Ziemi

by Arana_Q



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, ktoś miał ból pośladów o zrobienie Kylo gejem, więc napisałam KOLEJNEGO fanficzka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arana_Q/pseuds/Arana_Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótki fik inspirowany komentarzami o tym, że mam nie robić z Kylo geja czy innego dziwadła i w ogóle czy jeden Murzyn wam nie wystarcza?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostateczna zagłada Ziemi

**Author's Note:**

> Dostałam komentarze od kilku osób, którym nie podobał się ficzek "Wszyscy ludzie generała", ponieważ wsadzanie gejów do Starłorsów jest niesmaczne i w ogóle. Możecie zresztą poczytać o tym tutaj: http://www.weryfikatorium.pl/forum/viewtopic.php?t=18078
> 
> Tak więc: Kylo czyta komentarze forumowiczów. Wywołują w nim Emocje.
> 
> PS. Jeśli to czytacie, to dajcie mi komcie do "Wszystkich ludzi generała". Tak, to bezczelny żebr. Jestem komciową dziwką.

Kylo nigdy nie należał do ludzi stabilnych psychicznych psychicznie, ale teraz przeszedł samego siebie. Korytarz wyglądał, jakby przeszła po nim calutka apokalipsa. Szturmowcy ukrywali się po wychodkach. Mitaka trzęsącymi się rękami otwierał kolejny słoiczek z lekami na uspokojenie.   
Hux miał to wszystko gdzieś. Przyzwyczaił się. Przestał zauważać to wszystko. Pogodził się. Podszedł tylko do sapiącego wściekle Kylo i poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- No, już się wyżyłeś? - zapytał. W odpowiedzi został mu wciśnięty do rąk datapad.  
\- Czytaj to.  
Hux czytał i im dłużej to robił, tym ręka mu bardziej samoistnie wędrowała w stronę Czerwonego Guzika Zagłady. Po raz pierwszy zrozumiał pociąg Kylo Rena do radosnej destrukcji.  
\- Sugerują, że jestem nienormalny - warknął Kylo, człowiek, który miał tendencję do rozmawiania ze stopionym hełmem własnego dziadka. - Hux, to jest...  
\- No spokojnie już, spokojnie. - Generał jeszcze raz poklepał go afecjonalnie. - Załatwię to.  
Tego dnia wieczorem, leżąc w łóżku, podziwiali, jak Starkiller niszczy niewielką, niebiesko-zieloną planetę. Lecące odłamki wyglądały jak deszcz czerwono-złotych meteorów.  
\- Pomyśl życzenia. Dużo życzeń - mruknął Hux, a Kylo tylko go objął i pocałował w szyję.  
W tej chwili nie miał żadnych dodatkowych pragnień. Było idealnie.


End file.
